Première rencontre
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: OS. Une jeune sorcière qui apprend ce qu'est la guerre. Un Auror qui n'a plus d'illusions à ce sujet. Leur rencontre, et peut-être la naissance de quelque chose de beau dans les ténèbres ambiantes.


La lumière l'aveugla momentanément et elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises de manière instinctive, cherchant à distinguer les alentours.

\- Baisse-toi ! rugit une voix familière dans la mêlée.

Elle ne pouvait en être certaine mais elle aurait parié sur celle d'Edgar Bones, un peu éraillée mais chaleureuse. Il venait de lui sauver la vie.

Désorientée, elle n'avait pas songé qu'un Mangemort mettrait sa confusion à profit pour l'abattre. A la hâte, elle avait juste eu le temps de ployer les genoux et de dresser un bouclier après l'avertissement de l'autre sorcier.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le mouvement soudain réveille sa blessure de Quidditch, obtenue quelques années auparavant. La douleur la força à clopiner jusqu'à un endroit abrité où elle dut s'asseoir, mordant ses lèvres pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Son genou n'avait pas fait des siennes depuis plus de trois ans. Le moment était vraiment mal choisi. Elle s'efforça de prendre des inspirations régulières, restant attentive à ce qui se passer autour d'elle.

Adossée au mur derrière elle, elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas rester là. Que fera-t-elle si un Mangemort se pointe ? Elle doit se lever, fuir. Elle tremble en pointant sa baguette devant elle. Sa vue est revenue. Il y a des gens qui se battent, non loin. Elle les connaît. Dans les deux camps, d'anciens camarades de classe, quelques parents d'élèves, des visages connus, même s'ils sont parfois cachés sous des masques. Pour le moment, elle est à l'écart. Elle pourrait rester ici, attendre. Peut-être que la bataille prendrait fin sans qu'on la remarque.

Croire qu'elle agirait d'une telle façon serait mal la connaître. Malgré la douleur, elle n'a qu'une envie : rejoindre le champ de bataille. Aider ses amis, apporter un peu de justice sur cette terre. Elle exécuta un sort de soin rapide qui n'aurait qu'un effet provisoire. Si elle parvenait à se lever sans aide le lendemain, cela relèverai du miracle.

Une explosion proche attira son regard. Les dents serrées, elle se releva en prenant appui sur le mur. Les pierres froides sous ses doigts lui permirent de se rattacher à la réalité et à mettre la douleur de côté. Sa baguette demeurait toujours fermement tenue par sa main droite. Elle se dirigea vers le lieu de l'explosion, traînant sa jambe comme elle pouvait. Le sort ne devrait pas tarder à faire effet.

Quand elle se rapprocha de la scène, des gémissements lui parvinrent. Il devait y avoir des blessés. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Elle scruta les environs à la recherche de visages amicaux. Elle fut reconnaissante pour la silhouette trapue de Fabian Prewett. La présence d'un de ses amis d'enfance lui faisait chaud au cœur et l'aidait à ne pas penser à ceux probablement tombés au combat. Ils se battaient depuis des heures. Il était impossible que les dégâts ne soient que matériels.

Elle grimaça. L'état de son genou semblait empirer, malgré son incantation. Elle se défoula sur le premier Mangemort qu'elle croisa, lui envoya sa peur et sa colère en pleine face. Ce n'était pas une technique très efficace, trop désordonnée et générant des sorts d'une utilité contestable, mais cela faisait un bien fou. Le Mangemort face à elle finit cependant par s'avouer vaincu quand elle enflamma pour la troisième fois ses robes, son agacement révélant un penchant incendiaire insoupçonné chez Minerva.

D'autres adversaires se présentèrent, plus expérimentés, et elle dut se concentrer et canaliser ses émotions, ne serait-ce que pour survivre aux affrontements. Rester en vie était une perspective extrêmement alléchante tout d'un coup. Avant de s'engager dans l'Ordre, la jeune femme n'y avait pas accordé beaucoup d'importance, mais on tenait beaucoup plus à sa vie quand l'on côtoyait la mort au quotidien.

Elle avait vingt-trois ans et elle n'avait pas l'intention de tomber au combat si jeune. Elle savait que son jour viendrait sans doute. Elle espérait qu'elle serait alors trop âgée pour en être attristé. Elle pivota sur elle-même, luttant contre deux Mangemorts à la fois. Le premier ne semblait pas plus âgés qu'un élève de Poudlard. Peut-être l'appelait-il Professeur au quotidien. Elle avait commencé à exercer à Poudlard en début d'année. Les yeux clairs sous le masque lui rappelait quelque chose. Son estomac se noua à cette idée. L'autre homme était plus âgé, ces cheveux viraient au gris. Ils étaient parfaitement coordonnés, peut-être un père et son fils. La seule raison pour laquelle elle ne gisait pas sans vie sur le sol était la maladresse du plus jeune. Cependant elle fatiguait, les attaques de l'aîné se faisaient de plus en plus perfides et elle n'était pas de taille à lutter contre deux adultes en bon état quand elle-même n'était pas à cent pour cent de sa forme.

Alors c'était comme ça ? Elle allait mourir sous les sorts d'un de ses élèves ? Un de ces mômes à qui elle donnait des cours de soutien en Métamorphose ? Elle rit sous cape, continuant de lutter sans relâche. Si elle devait mourir aujourd'hui, elle ferait ça bien. Honneur de MacGonagall. Les sortilèges s'enchaînaient trop rapidement, ses boucliers se brisaient trop vite et se régénéraient trop lentement. Dans un accès de désespoir, elle attaqua physiquement le jeune Mangemort tout en lançant un sortilège d'entrave sur le père. Ce dernier n'atteint pas sa cible mais le coup de coude qu'elle avait administré à son élève dans l'estomac suffit à le désarmer, tant il fut surpris.

Le voyant à terre et l'ayant vu se cogner la tête, Minerva hésita un instant à aller l'aider. Cet instant aurait pu lui être fatal. Elle n'évita l'Avada Kedavra lancé par le Mangemort dans la force de l'âge que par l'intervention de Fabian. L'homme au masque argenté resta étendu sur le sol. Elle n'avait pas vu son ami l'attaquer mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que l'homme ne se redresserait pas.

Elle s'approcha du gamin, suivi du jeune Prewett. Il était prostré sur le sol, sa baguette brisée non loin de lui. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec une irrégularité inquiétante. Minerva lui arracha son masque pour l'aider à respirer et l'examiner rapidement tandis que Fabian surveillait nerveusement les environs. Le cœur de la bataille s'était éloigné. Les bruits des combats semblaient moins nombreux et plus lointains.

\- Il lui faut des soins. déclara Minerva d'une voix ferme.

Fabian hocha la tête, un peu désemparé, ses yeux revenant sans cesse sur le cadavre du Mangemort cinquantenaire. C'était la première fois qu'il tuait un homme. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, il avait dû agir vite, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait le cœur léger.

C'était tout le contraire. S'il n'avait pas la charge de surveiller les environs pendant que Minerva examinait le jeune Len Avery, il serait occupé à rendre le contenu de son estomac. Peu à peu, alors qu'ils avaient échangé de rôle, Fabian ayant des connaissances médicales plus poussées que celle de sa camarade, le vacarme ambiant cessa. Bientôt il n'y eut plus un bruit, puis Albus Dumbledore en personne apparut devant les deux jeunes adultes.

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi soulagés de voir le vieil homme. Ce dernier se chargea du fils Avery, recommandant sombrement aux deux amis de passer au Quartier Général.

Le dit-endroit était la résidence secondaire des Danes dans les Cornouailles. C'était un endroit magnifique.

Fabian et Minerva transplannèrent ensemble dans le village voisin en silence. Ils se tenaient toujours la main quand ils parvinrent devant la porte de la petite maison blanche aux volets à la peinture bleue écaillée, plus d'un kilomètre en contrebas des autres habitations. Elle avait été baptisée Les Mouettes par le père d'Emma Dane, en raison des points blancs qui parsemaient l'étendue céleste. Le ciel était clair, le vent frais, et le bas de leurs robes était trempé par les gouttes d'eau accrochées aux hautes herbes en bordure du chemin.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Ils le sentaient; quelque chose était arrivé. C'était dans le regard grave de Dumbledore, dans son ordre de rejoindre immédiatement le Quartier Général. C'était dans le silence qu'il avait régné après la bataille. Minerva respira un grand coup, dégagea doucement sa main de celle de Fabian et donna deux coups de heurtoir, le son se répercutant dans l'air. Emma Dane, les traits tirés et les yeux rouges, leur fit passer les différents tests de sécurité avant de les laisser entrer.

Ils la suivirent jusqu'au salon, occupé par une quinzaine de personnes. Minerva repéra Gideon, le frère de Fabian, et leur mère, près d'une des fenêtres, discutant à voix basse avec les Vance et leur fille. Elysée Newmann serrait sa fiancée dans ses bras devant la cheminée, sous le regard las de sa sœur Jézabel. Pomona et Filius lançaient des regards insistants vers la porte d'entrée, échangeant de temps à autre des messes basses. Le vieux Mr Binns fumait sa pipe sans un mot, pensif. D'autres membres de l'Ordre que Minerva connaissait mal discutaient avec le mari d'Emma calmement.

C'était impressionnant de silence. Tout le monde semblait dévasté mais personne n'élevait la voix. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Minerva se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Fabian. Elle aurait bien demandé à Emma à quoi tout cela rimait mais la jeune femme s'était éclipsée dans une autre pièce. Fabian se dirigea vers sa famille et Minerva hésita à la suivre avant de se raviser.

Elle venait de remarquer l'absence des Bones. Le choc fut rude. Elle dut s'asseoir, le souffle coupé. Dans la salon bien ordonné des Bones, la jeune femme se laissa aller sur la moquette grise. Son genou se rappelait à elle, la douleur lui faisant tourner la tête.

Elysée et Jézabel se précipitèrent sur elle et l'accompagnèrent dans la cuisine quand elle assura qu'elle avait juste besoin de quelque chose à grignoter. Un homme au visage émacié que Minerva ne connaissait pas était déjà accoudé au plan de travail, ses yeux fixés sur l'extérieur. Le ciel s'était assombri, sans toutefois qu'un orage ne les menace.

Il n'y eut que quelques minutes à attendre avant que Dumbledore ne se montre. Il leur demanda à tous de le rejoindre au salon. Minerva qui se sentait un peu mieux depuis qu'elle avait absorbé une tasse de thé et picoré quelques biscuits réussit à se lever sans difficulté et se dirigea vers la pièce à vivre en compagnie des frère et sœur Newmann et de l'inconnu qui ne leur avait pas passé la parole le temps qu'ils avaient passé dans la cuisine. Minerva ne pensait pas que c'était de l'impolitesse, mais plus une forme de manque de patience pour les convenances alors que quelque chose de grave se passait.

\- J'ai peu de temps devant moi. Il est de mon devoir de vous annoncer, comme certains le savent déjà, qu'Edgar Bones est tombé pour notre cause. Il sera profondément regretté dans nos rangs, il s'était beaucoup investi dans l'Ordre. Les Bones ont demandé à être seuls pour les jours qui suivent, et nous ferons savoir la date et le lieu des funérailles. Tout le soutien nécessaire leur sera apporté.

\- Professeur... implora Minerva.

\- Professeur, Mr Maugrey et Mr Fabian Prewett, pourriez-vous me suivre dans le bureau de Mr et Mme Dane ? Je pense que nous avons des choses à nous dire. demanda Albus Dumbledore d'un ton sans réplique.

Les trois jeunes gens lui emboitèrent le pas comme un seul homme. Fabian, le dernier à rentrer, referma la porte derrière lui.

Minerva observa le papier peint démodé qui se décollait et le bureau en bois massif qui trônait dans un coin de la très petite pièce. Fabian vint se poser dos à la fenêtre, elle s'appuya contre la porte et l'homme dégingandé s'adossa au bureau tandis que Dumbledore prenait place derrière un secrétaire.

\- Miss MacGonagall, Mr Prewett; veuillez faire la connaissance de Mr Maugrey.

Ils échangèrent des poignées de main. La main du jeune homme était froide et son contact fit sursauter Minerva.

\- Alastor, je ne veux pas vous retenir très longtemps mais cette affaire est importante.

Il paraissait contrit, ce qui surprit Minerva. Alastor Maugrey attendit un moment avant de prendre la parole, s'apercevant que Dumbledore n'était pas décidé à le faire.

\- Lequel de vous deux a tué Stanley Avery ? demanda-t-il d'un air las en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Fabian et Minerva échangèrent un regard inquiet.

\- C'est moi. déclara Fabian faiblement.

\- Bien joué. Cela fait des années qu'on cherche à le coincer.

Fabian avait pâli considérablement et Minerva posa une main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort.

\- Il me protégeait. Il ne va pas avoir d'ennuis ?

\- Pas avec mon témoignage. répondit l'autre jeune homme en secouant la tête, comme si c'était une évidence.

Qui êtes-vous ? aurait voulu demander la sorcière. Tout le monde ne se proposait pas pour faire des faux témoignages.

Fabian était sorti de la pièce, probablement pour vider le contenu de son estomac. La culpabilité le rongeait comme un acide.

\- Len Avery. Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à la place.

Alastor Maugrey toussota d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Vous vous souciez de ce genre de personne ?

Elle le fusilla du regard.

\- C'est mon élève. Et il n'est pas encore majeur. dit-elle en croisant les bras, sur la défensive.

Ce n'était qu'un gamin à qui on avait bourré le crâne avec des idées fausses.

\- Mon filleul non plus. Et aujourd'hui il a perdu son père à cause de gens comme votre charmant élève. rétorqua Alastor Maugrey, amer.

Minerva l'ignora superbement.

\- Comment va-t-il, Professeur ? réitéra-t-elle sa question, se tournant vers le vieil homme.

Albus Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire triste.

\- Il devrait survivre. Mais les séquelles psychologiques seront lourdes. offrit-il.

La jeune sorcière appuya sa tête contre le mur.

\- Qu'ai-je fait ? murmura Minerva en regardant ses mains, horrifiée, comme si elles suintaient de sang.

Les larmes restèrent coincées dans sa gorge mais elle glissa le long du sol.

\- Vous vous êtes défendue. répliqua Alastor Maugrey, les mains dans les poches et l'air renfrogné.

Elle ne l'écouta pas.

\- Mon dieu, sa mère... Son mari est décédé, et son fils... réalisa-t-elle avec horreur.

Le jeune homme soupira. Dumbledore les observait communiquer sans mot dire, curieux de la tournure que prenait les choses.

\- Si cela peut vous aider à vous sentir mieux, Edgar s'est vidé de son sang à cause d'un sort du fils Avery. Sa baguette nous l'a confirmé. commenta le jeune trentenaire.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? finit-elle par demander, n'arrivant pas à assembler les pièces du puzzle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'affrontèrent. Alastor baissa les yeux en premier.

\- Oh, ça vous intéresse maintenant ? Je suis Auror, je suis... j'étais le coéquipier d'Edgar. Nous étions amis. Je suis le parrain de son fils. révéla-t-il. Et aussi la raison pour laquelle Prewett et vous-même n'auraient pas d'ennuis avec la justice.

\- Je suis navrée. Edgar était quelqu'un de bien. Il m'a aidé à prendre mes marques dans l'Ordre. Et aujourd'hui, il m'a sauvé la vie. Il... Sans lui, je serais morte. Je... Je ne peux pas rester... Je dois...

Elle sortit précipitamment, traversa les pièces à la vitesse de la lumière et sortit de la maison par la porte de derrière. Elle en fit le tour et s'assit sur les marches du perron, essoufflée, la tête entre les jambes. Elle entendit des pas qui retraçaient son itinéraire, et bientôt elle ne fut plus seule. Alastor Maugrey s'assit à côté d'elle.

Il lui proposa une cigarette, et si elle avait pour habitude de toujours les refuser, elle accepta avec reconnaissance. Ils tirèrent plusieurs bouffées en silence.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler de cette façon. J'imagine que la mort d'Edgar est un choc pour tout le monde, et vous aussi. C'est votre premier, hein ? Vous n'avez pas connu les Jackson, les Hadley ou Gina Levin. Je crains qu'Edgar ne soit pas votre dernier. Des membres de l'Ordre meurent plus souvent qu'on aimerait l'admettre.

Il resta pensif quelques secondes, se rappelant ses parties d'échecs avec Christian Hadley et les baisers échangés avec Gina en troisième année.

\- Je sais. dit Minerva sèchement, le sortant de sa rêverie.

Sa voix sonnait comme un seau d'eau froide.

Elle n'était pas stupide et elle ne supportait pas d'être vue comme telle.

\- Mais savoir et le voir sont deux choses différentes, Miss MacGonagall. Votre ami n'avait visiblement jamais tué personne avant ce soir et vous n'avez jamais causé de dommages durables à quelqu'un. C'est normal que vous vous sentiez mal. La culpabilité ne disparaitra jamais complétement, mais savoir que vous vous battez pour ce qui est juste aide.

Il lui sourit fugacement. Elle observa son visage aux traits triangulaires mangé par des yeux sombres en amande et encadré de cheveux mi-longs.

\- Mr Maugrey, Edgar m'a sauvé la vie. Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait ? Je l'ai ôté à un autre, ou plutôt j'ai fait tout comme. se borna-t-elle à déclarer, encadrant ses genoux de ses bras.

Elle se sentait vulnérable, pourtant elle avait la certitude de renvoyer l'image d'une femme plus forte qu'elle ne l'était.

\- Un jour, vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire. Vous devriez faire soigner votre genou. Je vous ai vu boiter. remarqua-t-il avec sollicitude.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est rien. Juste une vieille blessure.

Il se leva.

\- Vous partez ? demanda la jeune femme quand elle vit qu'il embrassait le lieu du regard.

Une note de déception s'entendait dans ses paroles.

\- Helen, la femme d'Edgar. Elle a peut-être besoin d'aide. Si elle accepte de me parler. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que son mari s'engage dans l'Ordre. Elle disait toujours qu'elle avait le pressentiment que ça finirait mal.

Il haussa les épaules. C'était le lot de tous.

\- Oh. Dites-lui qu'il m'a sauvée.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. J'espère que je vous reverrai.

Il la salua et se dirigea d'un bon pas en direction du chemin terreux qui menait au village afin d'y transplanner.

\- Attendez ! s'écria Minerva avant de partir à sa poursuite.

Il l'attendit avec un sourire poli plaqué sur le visage et des yeux curieux.

\- Pour la bonne fortune. dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

S'il fut surpris, il n'en dit rien.

\- Vous me plaisez. fut la seule explication que la jeune femme lui fournit.

\- Le sentiment est réciproque. lui assura Alastor Maugrey.

Ils se sourirent.

\- N'oubliez pas de revenir me voir dans ce cas. lui dit-elle.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Mais je crains que votre rouquin ne soit déçu. déclara Alastor avant de reprendre sa route.

En revenant vers la petite maison, la jeune femme riait à gorge déployée.

\- Dois-je comprendre que le charmant Auror est déjà pris ? demanda Fabian avec un soupir dramatique en descendant les marches jusqu'à elle.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le bras, les joues roses.

\- Tu as déjà Max, tu te souviens ? Tu ne peux pas avoir tous les beaux garçons pour toi tout seul.

\- Quel dommage. En même temps, tu dois reconnaître que Max est le mieux entre les deux.

Et pour la seconde fois de cette morne journée, Minerva rit sincèrement.

Les nuages semblaient s'être dissipés, et les chose semblaient sur le point de rentrer dans l'ordre.

Belle illusion.

Trois semaines après, il y eut une autre bataille. Fabian et son frère, ainsi que de nombreux autres, n'y survécurent pas et Alastor Maugrey perdit sa jambe ce jour-là.


End file.
